Public and privately shared resources, such as, fixed surveillance cameras and traffic light controllers, sensors, alarm systems, and the like are in demand, especially by first responders. First responders include, but are not limited to: police; emergency technicians or paramedics; firemen; private security employees; and neighborhood watch members.
One method of communicating to shared resources includes using the Internet or other distributed networks, whether local or global in size. Such receiving or transmitting of information or data to the Internet or distributed networks is made possible by numerous data protocol languages. An example of one communication protocol used for exchanging secured information between parties, such as first responders and shared resources over the Internet or distributed network includes Security Assertions Markup Language (“SAML”).